


Something in the Water

by GlitterGluwu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/M, Genderbending, Heterosexual Sex, Large Breasts, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Summer, Sweat, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGluwu/pseuds/GlitterGluwu
Summary: She was just so cute.“Dirty girl,” he admonished her, reaching up to cup her face again, smearing his release over her lips with his thumb. “Looking to take another shower, I see.”Her head tilted to the side as she chuckled, her breasts shaking with her shoulders and her whole being rimmed in a golden glow.-Summer heat and a visit to Leona's childhood home drives herself and Raihan closer than ever.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	Something in the Water

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I just go really, really, really, really, really REALLY ham about boobs

“Whatever happened to keeping yourself decent?” Raihan teased, idly fanning himself with Leona’s abandoned hat. She padded across the porch in bare feet, stepping fast and light over the sections where the sun was spilling across the dark wood. The movement set her breasts bouncing in her well-fitted tank top and Raihan raised his eyebrows. “What, no bra either?”

“We’re in Postwick, not the middle ages,” Leona replied, pausing in front of her boyfriend to reach up and pull her wet hair up off her neck. “These people watched me streak on the lawn as a toddler, they can handle seeing me in shorts.”

“‘Specially with the weather,” Raihan conceded, offering her hat back and returning to fanning himself with it when she shook her head. He couldn’t deny Postwick was a nice place to visit - quieter than either of them were used to, certainly, but a nice break from their chaotic lives - but he couldn’t help but think they’d been positively mad to agree to housesit at this time of year. “Didn’t realize the difference a couple hundred kilometers could make.”

“Our apartments are newer, too. A/C helps,” Leona provided, finally settling next to him on the two-seater and kicking her legs up on his lap. “If it crosses forty degrees, we might have to spend the night at the lab.”

“Really! Have you done that before?”

“Or at the Pokemon center,” she added absentmindedly, leaning her head on Raihan’s shoulder. He widened the breadth of his fanning to include her and she smiled. “Hm.”

“Feeling touchier now you’ve had a shower?” he hummed, twisting his head to kiss her blissfully damp hair. It spilled across his shoulder too, cooling him enough for him not to mind her warmth at his side. She made a noise of assent and lifted her chin, happily connecting their lips in a quick little kiss.

“I’m sorry I was being a wanker earlier,” she mumbled.

“Were you? I hadn’t noticed,” he said, and at her shake of the head, he amended, “Eh, I didn’t take it personal. It’s hot, you know.”

“Hm.”

“Maybe I should take a shower too,” he mused. “Getting pretty ripe, I figure.”

“I’m finally feeling cuddly, and you immediately try to leave?” Leona pouted, and he laughed.

“It’s for you, babe. I smell.”

“I  _ like _ your smell,” she grumbled. She did shift backward, though, and amended, “No, you can go if you like.”

Raihan mulled it over for a moment, taking the time to eyeball his girlfriend. Leona cocked her head, still smiling at him, her bright eyes disappearing and reappearing under her long, pretty eyelashes.

“Nah,” he decided, opening his arms. Leona tittered as she eagerly placed herself in them, then laughed aloud as he lifted her into his lap with her back to his front and kicked his feet up on the chair across from them. He nuzzled into her hair again and she lay back against him, letting out a small noise of contentment. He was sure they wouldn’t be in the mood to cuddle long - he might as well take advantage now.

Leona lazily reached out to the end table, making a grabbing motion with her fingers. “Rotom,” she whined, and her phone obediently flew into her hand. Raihan let his own phone rest and instead watched over Leona’s head as she scrolled aimlessly.

“How’s Alola?” he prodded, and she navigated to Pinsirgram.

“They’re having fun.”

“Maybe we could go sometime.”

Leona hummed her agreement, then continued scrolling. Raihan alternately let his eyes drift closed and roam around, not really minding the quiet for the moment. It was nice, just lazing around with Leona - Arceus knew they didn’t get the opportunity often. 

Peeking over her head at her phone did give him a nice vantage point to ogle her breasts. His eyes roamed over the slope of them, not necessarily in a particularly sexual manner - just appreciative. Her shirt fit snugger across them than when she’d been standing up straight and he could see the raised mounds of her areolae and the clear division of her cleavage even with her leaning back.

He wasn’t really thinking much about it when he reached up and lifted the neckline of her shirt, just considering the tanline she’d gotten the last time they’d been to the beach and the aesthetic nicety of her slack nipple, rising to a soft point above the plane of her breast. She made an inquisitive noise.

“You have a tanline,” he pointed out.

She curled her toes against his extended leg. “Mhm.” When he didn’t have anything more to say, she tilted her head back. “Well?”

“Hm?”

“What are you doing?”

Raihan shrugged, then let Leona’s shirt fall back into place. “Appreciating the view, I guess.”

Leona tittered. “You’re weird,” she mumbled, then turned back to her business.

Raihan sighed. He let his gaze roam again, over the rolling fields of golden wheat glinting in the sunlight. He heard a Pokemon cry and frowned - he was sure glad his partners were safely inside their balls instead of stewing away outside. He yawned with boredom, blinked, and found his gaze gravitating back to Leona.

He slipped his hand in through her neckline and cupped her breast in his hand, just for something to do. He’d always liked to joke that they were the perfect size for his hands - just barely overflowing from them, even with as large as his hands were. He brushed his thumb back and forth, quietly appreciating the sort of silkiness of her softened areola as compared with the smoothness of the rest of her boob.

Her toes curled again. She continued scrolling, but one of her hands came up to cradle his forearm as he carried on. Her strap slipped down on her shoulder as he spread his fingers and gave the whole of her tit a squeeze.

“Still just appreciating, are you?” she teased, idly pinching some of the hair on his arm between her fingers.

“Yep.” He gently grasped her nipple and pulled, feeling it harden beneath his fingers.

“You’re so funny,” she murmured. She lifted her hips, just for a moment, and let them fall again. Raihan simpered.

He one-handedly pulled her breast out of her shirt and just slid his hand under and around it, still appreciating the aesthetic of it but also paying close attention to Leona’s reaction. She didn’t disappoint; she inhaled deep when he pulled it out, then shifted in his lap again when he pulled at her nipple once more.

“Babe,” she said quietly, “I think  _ this _ is a little inappropriate for the neighbors to look in on.”

“Nobody else is outside,” he reassured her. He kissed her head. “I’ll put my toys away when I’m done playing.”

Leona didn’t say anything to that. She bent her legs, curling up a little, and Raihan paused. She made a soft, but still encouraging noise, and he pulled her neckline down, exposing her other breast. She made a sweeter noise now -  _ nearly  _ a moan - and he chuckled.

“You’re cute,” he whispered, taking care to bend forward and speak into her ear. She moaned properly now, squirming in his lap like some overeager Yamper, and he shifted his focus to her opposite breast and deliberately massaged it in warm, firm hands.

“‘S too hot for this,” she mumbled. She set her phone aside, though, so her objection rang false. 

“I would think I’m helping you cool down,” Raihan reasoned. He cupped both tits now, letting her nipples peek out between his fingers and squeezing. “Showing some skin and all that.” She sighed and squeezed her thighs together. “Unless you mean the other kind of hot.”

“You’re so - mmh,” Leona began. She wiggled her bottom backward and released a short, breathy laugh. “Are you sure you’re not projecting, here?”

Raihan curled into her neck, stopped only by the thick curtain of her hair. He grunted and she laughed again, hiked up her fallen strap and ground back against him properly. He wrapped his arms around her middle and ground upward in turn, muttering, “Like to see  _ you _ try staying cool with yourself around.”

She giggled once again, and Raihan groaned at the sight of her large breasts moving with the action. They were really just an aesthetic marvel in every way - half-pale and half-bronzed in color, the pale sections giving way to her flushed, pointed nipples. They were pushed up and together by the neckline of her tank top where it bunched under them and Raihan squeezed her harder, just a quick little pulse that made them squish a little more.

“Dammit,” he breathed, closing his eyes and turning into her neck again, not minding her hair in his face this time. It smelled a muted kind of sweet and he eagerly took it in, overcome by it all. He felt - and heard - her legs spreading and grinned into the sheet of her hair.

She turned her head, indicated by the sliding of her hair across his chin and lips, and he opened his eyes to see her frowning down at him in concern. “You alright, babe?” she murmured, and he pressed upward to kiss her. She accepted it with the whole of her small, firm, soft body, curling into him and backward and sliding her heels down his much longer legs.

“You’re sexy,” he rasped, kissed her again, and added, “And cute.”

“Aww.” One of her hands came up, brushing over his cheek. He could feel her every movement with his hands, his torso, and most certainly his dick. “You are too, hon.”

“I’m getting sappy,” he complained, and she snorted, turning back forward and leaning her head back onto his shoulder. “It’s Postwick’s fault, I’m telling you. Something in the water here.”

“Nostalgia?” she suggested. Her hand curled over Raihan’s on her stomach, meshing her fingers between his. “But you never lived in the country.”

“Maybe you’re infecting me.”

“You can’t be feeling  _ that _ sappy, with my tits still out,” Leona diverted. Her second hand fiddled with the strap over her shoulder, like she was considering putting them away again.

“That’s what I’m saying. You know how wild I am about your boobs, there has to be something wrong with me if I’m thinking about anything  _ else.” _

She shook with laughter and he leaned his head into hers, grinning silently. No, he didn’t know where this sudden wave of - of giddy, stupid  _ love _ was coming from, but he’d be damned if he didn’t ride it out. He turned his head and kissed her cheek and she hummed happily, then he at last peeled one hand away from her middle and smoothed it downward, cupping her mound with it. She closed her legs around that hand and rutted up into his palm.

“How far are you going with this?” she mumbled as he pressed his fingertips into the seam of her shorts and drew them up, raising his eyebrows.

“Babe, you’ve gone and lost your knickers.”

“It’s  _ hot,” _ she huffed. She bent one leg and he pressed down again, feeling her lips part around the seam - and his fingers - all too easily. “I’m trying to save layers wherever I can.”

“Uh huh.”

“You’re commando, too!”

“You don’t have to be so defensive,” he pointed out. “I do it all the time. I’m just surprised at it coming from  _ you.” _

“It’s just hot,” Leona repeated. She wiggled again.

“So you’re nervous about it?”

“I  _ wasn’t,” _ she insisted, reaching down to grasp at his wrist. “Not until you started teasing me.”

“Suit yourself, then,” he teased once again, removing his hands. As an afterthought, he also pulled her tank top up and over her breasts, leaving the neckline to just drape over her nipples and bare just a hint of areola. Leona was quiet and when he turned his head to check her expression, she turned hers away too. “Perfectly chaste cuddle time for us.”

Her shoulders hiked up. When she looked at him, her cheeks were tight. She wore an expression that was some vague combination of amused and  _ livid. _

“What’s that look for?” Raihan snickered.

“You are  _ so _ mean,” Leona grunted, then very, very purposefully rolled her hips back. Raihan groaned and placed his hands on her waist to steady her as she did it again, allowing his cock to slot between her asscheeks - as best as their respective layers of clothing would allow, anyway.

“You seemed like you - uh,” Raihan breathed. Her sides were firm under his fingertips, coiled tight and rolling luxuriantly as she did. “Dammit,” he conceded, snaking his hands under the hem of her shirt and holding her there.

“You’re cute,” she echoed, and he grunted. He looked down over her shoulder again and saw how her pointed nipples stood out under her shirt, how her shorts dipped down between her labia from his teasing earlier. He gasped as she rolled again and at last reached down, grasping the strip of fabric between her legs and pulling it together. He could just feel the velvet touch of her shaven pussy kissing his knuckles, the gummier feel of her inner labia catching him there as she moved.

“This where you want me?” he rumbled, and her purposeful movements stuttered. He used his other hand to brush ever-so-teasingly up her firm stomach, lifting her shirt from the bottom as she “mm”ed in agreement. “Right here on your family porch,” he carried on, turning into her neck again and feeling his breath heating her hair under his mouth, “Show everybody how much you’ve grown up.”

“Yes,” Leona sighed, her lips catching luxuriously on the final sound, drawing the “Ss” out into the suffocating heat. She turned and breathed harshly against his cheek as he pushed her shorts aside and easily drove his fingers home.

“Goddamn,” he whispered, marveling internally at how very, very wet she was. He could feel her slick between his fingers even as he moved them inside, enough that he just had to pull them out and hold them up. He pulled them apart, watching light catch on the clear sheet of stickiness as it formed and fell between his fingers. “Will you look at that.”

Leona’s cheek felt even hotter than before, pressed as it was against his. “Stop,” she half-laughed.

He shrugged and smeared it on her thigh, responding to her indignant noise with “Oh come off it, you’ll need another shower anyway” before dipping back in. He hardly needed to bother with the fingering with how wet she already was, but she felt  _ incredible _ inside, loose and sloppy and clenching around him already, eagerly driving him straight into her g-spot. She arched her back when he did it, moaning without regard for who heard, and he did it again.

“Fuck,” she choked out, and he smirked.

“If only your fans could see you now,” he whispered. He pulled out again, trailing slick up to her clit and circling there as well. Her taut stomach rippled as she writhed and he lifted her shirt further until he could see her underboob bulging out from underneath. “Is that what’s got you so hot, babe? Corrupting your champion image?”

She whimpered wordlessly. She squirmed again, bucking backward and making him inhale through his teeth. He would lose it before he even had a chance to stick it in at this rate.

He circled his finger down and under her clit, then purposefully flicked it, humming his mirth at how she bucked upward from it. “You want inside?” he asked and she nodded rapidly, grunting as he pulled back and tapped her butt on either side to get her to lift her hips. She pitched forward then, lifting and turning herself to face him as he pulled his waistband down.

Leona spared a glance downward and groaned at the sight of him. He grinned. “Like what you see?”

“You know I do,” she muttered, pulling her shorts aside of her own accord now. She wasted little time in sinking downward, offering him just a moment to appreciate the sight of her smooth, shining thighs giving way to plump lips. They always looked their juiciest as they parted around just the head of his cock, enough that the sight was nearly as good as the feeling of  _ her, _ hot and wet in all the right ways.

She took him as eagerly as ever, gliding down his length with ease - her shirt was still taut round her breasts and it granted him the incredible visual of her abdominal muscles bunching as she sat on his dick, arched her back, and breathed, heated and overwhelmed. There was a glow to her from sweat now, shimmering over the rippling expanse of her sides and glancing over the pit of her neck as she paused to lift her thick, heavy hair.

“Babe, do you have -” she murmured and held out one hand while still holding her hair off her neck with the other. Raihan caught her meaning and patted his pockets before fishing out one of her millions of hair bands and offering it to her.

“What did I do before I had you around?” Leona accepted it gratefully, then chuckled.

He shifted underneath her, eager to start as she rounded off her bun. She briefly brushed her bangs back, the lingering dampness only enough to hold them out of the way for a few seconds before they fell forward again in pieces, in that in-between part of the drying process where they looked fluffy instead of glossy. Raihan blew a quick gust of air from his mouth just to see them part around the stream and, more importantly, to see Leona blink indignantly.

“What was that for?” she snickered, reaching self-consciously for her bangs again. “Am I a Yamper?”

“Yes,” Raihan grinned. She shook her head in amusement.

“You’re -” she began, lifting herself and letting herself fall, “- ridiculous.”

Her breasts shuddered with the movement, her shirt still stretched taut around them. She bounced again, clenching gloriously around him as he swallowed and worked his thumbs in lazy circles over her sides, feeling the musculature there as it worked. She fell forward suddenly, catching herself on his chest as she bit her lip around a moan and shut her eyes.

The position proved a little easier for her - she stabilized herself on his chest, very nearly groping him with arched fingers as she worked her lower half. It was wonderful, feeling her in every quarter, grinding on his own nipples with the heels of her palms and gasping hot air into his already-hot face, but he found himself focusing in on the visual parts of it all; bright, green-gold light pouring in through the negative space of her body, spilling over the peaks and valleys of all her varying parts. Her breasts shuddered with every movement, not so much bouncing now that she’d altered her strategy but still threatening to fall right out of her bunched-up shirt. He watched them as they bore a little more of themselves on each roll of her hips, just the barest hint of areola, then a crescent, then a quarter -

“Fuck,” he groaned, then met her as she came down, thrusting up into her hard enough to make her gasp. She was close, closer than him - he could feel it when her thighs twitched on the next meeting of their hips. Her eyelids fluttered open just long enough to show her amber eyes rolling up and back before they clenched shut again in turn with her mouth falling open, mouthing words she was too breathless to voice.

Her breasts were hanging out of her shirt now, having made their escape while he was distracted and swaying with their movements. Leona bucked her hips harder, her thighs twitching visibly, once, twice, before she came down and stayed there, planting her forehead on his chest and convulsing on top of and all around him, breathing fast and heavy.

He smirked and petted her hair, keeping his observations about her hair trigger to himself. He tilted his head back and caught his own breath, fighting to cool himself down - she felt so hot against him, already growing sticky again after her shower, and the heat was starting to feel stifling. Perhaps they could finish this in the bath.

She turned her face around and up without lifting her head, peering diagonally up at him with a blush riding high on her cheeks. Her mouth lingered half-open as she caught her breath. “Sorry,” she wheezed.

“‘Bout what? That was adorable,” he teased.

“I’ll -” She pushed herself upward, gripping the back of the chair with one hand and holding herself up with the other, and wiggled her hips with a sharp gasp. “No…”

“Seriously, babe, give yourself a second.”

She pursed her lips and met his eyes for just a moment before giving an assenting sigh. She lifted herself off of him, jerking as his dick slipped out of her and slapped against his stomach, and fell forward again. He swallowed under the force of the heat of her body flush against his and forced it down for as long as he could bear, then grunted as he felt a trickle of sweat down the side of his face. 

“It’s a bit much, babe.”

“Hm?”

“I’m hot.”

She turned her head, and any other time her post-orgasm dopey look would’ve been endearing. As it was, he half-heartedly bucked his hips, trying to displace her. “Off.”

She blinked slowly, then raised her eyebrows. “Right! Sorry,” she assented, peeling backward and stumbling to her feet. She instinctively held her forearms over her breasts as Raihan placed his feet back on the ground and shifted upward, sitting up properly. “You alright?”

“Yeah, just hot,” he murmured, grasping sideways for her abandoned hat and fanning himself with it for a second. He smoothed the palm of his other hand up over his sweaty forehead, wrinkling his nose at the realization of just how much moisture had accumulated there. Leona bent forward, peering closely at him. “Really, I’ll be fine,” he snickered, reaching out to pinch her cheek. “I’ll just get some water when we go inside.”

Leona frowned, but seemed satisfied with this answer. She crossed her arms over her tits, glanced over her shoulder at the wide, golden fields, and posited, “Funny we haven’t seen anyone this whole time.”

“What, did you want to?”

She turned back toward him and half-scowled, half-smiled at him. He watched her gaze glance downward over his body, land on his dick, and stay there.

Raihan raised his eyebrows. “Take a picture, it’ll last - Rotom, no,” he amended, swatting his overeager phone away. “Honestly, buddy.”

“You’re not too hot to finish, are you?” Leona prodded, drawing nearer, and Raihan breathily laughed.

“Not with you on top of me,” he said, then looked her over. “But you had a different idea.”

She fought herself for a moment, then gave him a small, shy, and incredibly naughty smile. She lightly tapped her toes against his leg and he obligingly spread them, stretched, and placed his hands behind his head as she settled herself in between. She gripped his cock and pressed a feather-light kiss to its head and Raihan tensed in anticipation, always more than eager to receive a blowjob from his talented girlfriend.

But that seemed to conflict with Leona’s plan; she only parted her lips for a moment, darted her tongue all too quickly over his slit, and licked her lips as she pulled back again. She straightened, fiddling a little bit with her bunched-up shirt while Raihan bounced his leg impatiently. She pulled it down over her nipples again and left it there, seeming satisfied for the moment, and sent him another conspiratorial glance before pitching forward, pushing her tits together, and pressing them down over his cock.

“Oh, shit,” he startled, watching their soft give around the tip of his dick and swallowing. She chuckled breathlessly and bounced, her tank taut enough around her tits to hold them tight together.

“I mean, if you like them that much, right?” she explained, tilting her head down and bouncing again, seeming to find a rhythm. She squeezed on either side with her hands and he bucked into the motion. “It’s more surprising that - we haven’t thought of it before,” she murmured, her voice stuttering with the force of her movements.

It felt good - of course it felt good - but the sensation paled in comparison to the pure tantalizing visual of it, of Leona’s flushed, still-bashful face smiling above her bouncing breasts, the darkly blushing head of his cock disappearing and reappearing between the smooth divide of her cleavage. He watched a drop of precum form and smear down over his length as she carried on, her hot breath gusting over his lower abdomen all the while. Strands of hair clung to her cheeks and forehead with sweat but she didn’t stop working, not for a second; it was that determination that had always been so charming about her.

She slowed, just by a hair, and panted hotly as she continued working her tits over his cock. She moved her hands forward and used them to pull at her breasts, taking the labor away from her legs and undoubtedly saving some energy along the way; her eyes flitted up towards his, then down to his dick, and then fluttered closed as she tilted her head back.

“‘S this -” he choked out, feeling winded but still, in a muted way, conscious, “Is this working for you like it’s working for me?”

Raihan heard a quaver in her voice as she hummed out a quick “Mhm”, paused to pull her shirt down so that it was bunched under her tits and they were bare again, moving with the pull of her hands up and down his cock. It was luxuriant and hypnotizing, watching them, stretching and compressing like pulled taffy, and before long he could feel his breath catching in his throat despite the slow pace.

His hand flitted forward, glanced over her sweat-slicked bangs and down the side of her face, catching her cheek as she leaned into the touch with a faint, affectionate grin. Her full eyelashes fluttered over amber eyes and that was it for him - he tilted his head back and embedded himself as far as he could into that soft, sumptuous heat.

He heard her gasp a little, laugh a little, then felt heat hovering over him as she pulled away and stretched up and over his body. He opened his eyes again to see her chewing on her lip, looking perfectly pleased with herself, the lower half of her face splattered with cum.

She was just so sodding  _ cute. _

“Dirty girl,” he admonished her, reaching up to cup her face again, smearing his release over her lips with his thumb. “Looking to take  _ another _ shower, I see.”

Her head tilted to the side as she snickered, her breasts shaking with her shoulders and her whole being rimmed in a golden glow. 

**Author's Note:**

> [My Main Twitter](https://twitter.com/gl1ttersauce) | [My Writing Twitter](https://twitter.com/glitterglustixx) | [My CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/GlitterSauce)


End file.
